


Creative Tensions

by Making Hot Sauce (Puffy333)



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comic, Dry Humping, F/M, Fan Comics, M/M, Non-Binary Warabi, Non-binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffy333/pseuds/Making%20Hot%20Sauce
Summary: Diss-Pair is a band known for their music being born from the creative tension between the musicians, Squid Squad alumni Ikkan, and Octoling EDM star Warabi. However, there's another kind of tension between the two that hasn't been addressed....(disclaimer: I imagine Warabi to be non-binary and purposefully left it ambiguous as to what's in their pants. Unfortunately there isn't a NB/M category, so I tried to compensate by selecting F/M and M/M).





	1. Chapter 1

At the label's studios, long after everyone else has headed home for the night, Ikkan and Warabi are working on their latest song for their band Diss-Pair....


	2. Bonus Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goofy bonus comic

I saw a particular clip of Space Ghost Coast to Coast that reminded me of this comic I made & this is the only real outlet I can share it in.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing porn is one of those things I do super infrequently, and most of it normally never gets any polish or go online. Not that I don't have any porn comic ideas, quite a few actually, but it's so not what I normally do that most of them just stay within my head. This comic was the first time I ever actually tried to draw out one of my saucy comic ideas, and I originally sketched up this baby a while ago with the intent to share on Tumblr. Then just as I was in the clean up stage, the Tumblr porn apocalypse happened.
> 
> A year later & I still like some sequences in this comic, so I always wanted to share it in some way. Unfortunately I refuse to make a nsfw twitter, and I have too many kids following my main twitter for me to post that stuff casually, even if as a one-off. It always stuck in the back of my mind that I've seen folks upload artwork alongside their fics on AO3, and I even recall checking out the comics tag on here just to see what was around. It seems like a good place to post a saucy one-off comic, at least it offers me the chance to put up a lot more warnings around it and keep it separate from my normal work. 
> 
> Anyway!! The art in this is a mess because I just wanted to get this bad boy out the door and over with!! I hope you still got some enjoyment out of it regardless.


End file.
